This invention relates to methods and apparatus for making bread, and in particular to methods and apparatus for making loaves of crustless, sliced bread.
Many people do not like the appearance or flavor of the crust that forms on bread as it bakes. Thus, the crust is often trimmed from the individual slices of bread when making sandwiches, French toast, or canapés etc. While the production of bread in a modem bakery is highly efficient, the production of a loaf of crustless, sliced bread presents a number of technical difficulties. The crust is important to the integrity of the loaf, and after the crust is removed, the loaf is more difficult to handle and process. Similarly, once after the bread is sliced, it is difficult to handle and keep aligned for further handling and processing.